SUGAR BABY!
by LazyBaby
Summary: Well, I guess Sasuke came for some sugar, and I had a candy cane in my hand, so I beat him with it, and then decided to tie him in chains and shackles. I gagged him too, just to keep him quiet and obedient.


Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto

**SUGAR BABY**

* * *

When I was younger, I believed in Prince Charming, and thoughtful nights. I was passionate about love, and finding my other half would make me feel complete. My father always told me to be patient, and my mother was so very disapproving of my ways. Regardless of how they felt, I was on a mission to find him.

Instantly meeting Uchiha Sasuke, I knew he was the one. The way he spoke, the way he looked, and the way he presented himself made my heart flutter. The problem was, and still is him not acknowledging I exist. It is completely obvious that I like him but he will not budge. Whenever I see him in the hallways, I try to engage myself in a conversation but he always replies with rude indifferent mumbles.

"Your eyes sparkle with nothingness, and that makes them even more beautiful!"

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Ignore."

Maybe if I had gone to a few football games, or hung out with similar acquaintances, he would at least speak to me. But I was not a social person. My one friend was a shy girl named Hinata and my Friday nights consisted of me, myself, and my lovey-dovey smutty books. I was a loser, and he was a winner.

Winners do not notice losers, they just take their trophy and walk off the podium with a nasty smug look on their face.

* * *

"Sasuke, are we out of sugar?"

He stood up to check in the cabinets.

"Yeah, I think so, mom."

She looked at her son, a frown marked on her aging face.

"The one day you come to visit me, there is no darnn sugar! Go to the neighbors', and ask for some."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Mom, I would rather just go to the store. All your neighbors seem like creepers."

Mikoto gasped.

"How dare you make such assumptions! I'll have you know, my neighbors are alive and willing to give a cup of sugar to a stranger. So you make momma proud, and go ask the Haruno's!"

He instantly tensed—the Haruno's were the loudest family in the whole village. Their daughter was obnoxious and was completely obsessed over him (Though, he found it interesting how easy he could make her blush). Her parents were even worse, always fighting and arguing over the stupidest things. It was definitely not healthy for his mother to live near such people.

Sasuke really did not want to ask his mothers paranoid neighbors for sugar. If Haruno Sakura answered the door, she'll think this was a sign from the sprits above to continue her obsessive stalkers-ish ways. Although seeing her go crazy over him would definitely be interesting.

"Fine, but I am not coming over again. Last time I ever visit you. "

"Uh-huh, are we still on for that baseball game on Friday? Haha!"

"Hn."

* * *

_Ding dong, ding dong_

_The children are ready to egg you muther fudger. _

Her ears perked up, the doorbell was ringing and she was in her ducky sweat pants, and her hello kitty sweater.

But the doorbell was ringing, and her parents were not here.

Her tummy sank, and she became completely terrified. How about if a serial rapist knew her parents were out, and decided to disguise himself as a UPS driver?

She must protect herself at all cost.

She grabbed an overly large candy cane, and secured her hair with those cool chopsticks you get with Chinese food.

Being ready was an essential part of survival.

The door kept ringing; the person on the other side was obviously not patient and only adding to her suspiciousness.

Sakura was near the door just listening to the doorbell ringing. She needed to surprise her attacker, and waited till his rings were aggressive enough to shock him, as she starts to beat him with a candy cane.

_Ding Dong_

_Almost…_

**Ding Dong**

_Almost there,_

_**DING DONG!**_

**There.**

"_**AHHHH!"'**_

It was absolutely terrifying. The moment I saw Haruno Sakura run towards me, with a candy cane in hand; I turned around and started running.

Worst mistake of my life. It gave her incentive to run after me and because she is crazy, it gave her an extra boost of adrenaline thus putting me in the current situation. Her beating me with a candy cane.

"Stop! You crazy lunatic, stop!"

"You think you can push me around? You think I'll let you kidnap me, you fucking rapist?"

She continued to beat him, and he continued to shield himself.

"RAPE? All I want is some sugar!"

"I GOTS NO SUGAR!"

She started to beat him with more passion.

"AHHH!"

And finally, finally, she looks at her "rapist."

She stops. Her mouth forms an "O" and her eyes became buggy with shock.

"Sasuke?"

He looks at her through a swollen eye.

"Yes, my name is Sasuke. I won't ask for yours, because animals like you shouldn't be named. And yes, I am pressing charges."

* * *

He tapped his feet on the fluffy green carpet. She had been rambling for about a hour an half. He has not said anything, especially since she decided to kidnap him, tie him to a pink chair and gag his mouth with a nasty _used_ sock.

"Seriously, I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I truly apologize! But seriously, what was I suppose to think? It was your fault asking for sugar."

It was quiet, but Sasuke's glare was enough clarity in what he thought.

"Before I take this sock out of your mouth, you must promise not to call the cops; 'cause mommy said if they came over to the house again, we're moving to Suna.' I'll never get to see you again, love; do you want that to happen?"

He nods a fast no, just for the freedom, just for the taste of this nasty sock out of his mouth.

She walks up to him, concentrating on his face for a moment; grabs the sock and pulls it out of his mouth.

"You crazy pink headed monster. Did your mom drop you on the head? What kind of animal beats someone with a candy cane? Let me tell you, only YOU! Take me out of these nasty ass shackles, you pervert!"

It was silent, and all you can hear are Sasuke ragged breaths (that are barely audible). Sakura stood in front of him, bent down to poke him on the forehead. His ears reddened. She sighed, and gulped the air around her.

"I know you're mad right now, and I would be too! I apologized, all I want from you is 'It's okay, I forgive you!' because seriously, I may be emotionally unstable from this happening for the rest of my entire life. I need reassurance, so be a man, and hug me with your manly arms. Babe."

She smacked him right on the ass.

The same moment for Mr. Haruno to enter his daughters room.

The situation was suggestive,

and gave all the wrong ideas.

"Sakura! WHAT ARE YOU GOING WITH THE UCHIHA BOY?"

* * *

"SIR, I did not do anything to your daughter! You just came at the wrong time."

Her father continued to shine his sword, as her lovely man was begging for mercy.

"Dammit, Sakura, say something!"

Her father looked at Sasuke with complete disgust.

"You speak to your mother with that tone? HUH? Boy, if she will not teach you any sense, I won't refrain myself to beat it into you."

Sasuke's face grew red.

"No, I don't speak to my mother that way. But your daughter is a completely different story, go ahead, Sakura. Tell daddy what you did."

The attention was brought to her, her smile grew nervous.

"Okay, daddy…Well, I guess Sasuke came for some sugar, and I had a candy cane in my hand, so I beat him with it, and then decided to tie him in chains and shackles. I gagged him too, just to keep him quiet and obedient. But it was seriously not…serious. We were just having comedic fun, you know what I'm talking about? It's so funny it hurts, in a good kind of way. Yeah, that's what we were doing."

Sakura's father brought his sword and cut off one of Sasuke's fingers.

"OH MY GOSH! DADDY NOO!"

* * *

**This is a continues story I will update!**

**I promise, **

**And if I don't, **

**You can send me as much spam as you want. **

-Lazybaby


End file.
